The term "mental illness" is one of a number of categories by which a community indexes the behavior it considers to be deviant. The purpose of the project is to describe patterns of utilization of community mental health resources in terms of the various mental illness criteria held by community sub-groups. Detailed sets of behavioral criteria which the different sub-groups use to determine the appropriateness of of mental health referral will be obtained. This survey also includes a differentiated study of the criteria used by the various participants to the psychiatric referral process: laymen, screening groups such as ministers, physicians, social workers, nurses, and police; and mental health professionals. The sample population will consist of 800 subjects from two communities. Five hundred subject will be laymen of both sexes, black and white races, and three socio-economic levels. The professional groups will comprise the remainder of the sample. The data will be obtained through the use of a 190-item behavioral checklist, derived largely from MMPI items. The subject will indicate the degree of concern each item would give him about the described individual's mental health. Data will be analyzed in terms of within-population sub-group and professional group profiles, and between-group comparisions will be made on the basis of both item differences and differences between sub- scale scores. Sub-scales were derived from both a priori content analyses and empirical clustering techniques.